mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario's 3D Party
is a Mario Party game for the 3DS. It has 30 playable characters; 20 returning and 10 new. It focuses on a fair going on in the Mushroom Kingdom. Shrumba is the main host. Playable Characters Default Team - Special Orb - Description - Power Stamp *Mario & Luigi - Fireball Orb - The Mario Bros. have returned for Mario's first ever 3D party! With their Fireball Orb, they can roast opponents that are 5 spaces ahead of them or less! - Heroic Stamp *Peach & Daisy - Heart Orb - Peach and her tomboyish sister are back and tougher then ever! They may look like pushovers, but their Heart Orb will steal any opponent that they pass' orbs! - Beautiful Stamp *Yoshi & Birdo - Egg Orb - The cutest two dinos are here and ready to roll! They can toss the Egg Orb ahead and if it's landed on, that team will lose 10 coins or a star! - Helpful Stamp *Toad & Toadette - Triple Mushroom Orb - The little 'shrooms are ready for action! Their Triple Mushroom Orb gives them three extra dice each! - Cute Stamp *Bowser & Koopa Kid* - Bowser Jr. Orb - The villainous crew of Bowser and Koopa Kid are causing havoc again... With the Bowser Jr. Orb, they can call on Bowser Jr. to snatch a Star from any opponent. - Evil Stamp *DK & Shy Guy - Flower Orb - DK has teamed up with...Shy Guy?!?!?! The unlikely duo have teamed up, and with the Flower Orb they can bounce on Flowers and collect coins for 5 extra spaces before rolling! - Hungry Stamp *Wario & Waluigi - Piranha Orb - Mario and Luigi's counterparts have come along, and can use the Piranha Orb! With that orb, they can plant a Piranha that will steal 20 coins from whoever passes and give them straight to the Warios! - Greedy Stamp *Koopa & Kamek* - Shell Orb - The dastardly duo can use their Shell Orb to fling a shell that continues until it hits an opponent! Better watch out for these two. - Confusing Stamp *Boo & Red Boo - Ghost Orb - The ghastly Ghosts come, with Red Boo marking a first! They can use the Ghost Orb to turn invisible, passing through any hazards without harm. However, they may miss the star... - Scary Stamp *Dry Bones & Buzzy Beetle* - Dark Orb - The skeleton and bug came up for a party! With the Dark Orb, they allow themselves to take three turns! Too bad it's rare... - Dark Stamp *Hammer Bro. & Blooper* - Hammer Orb - What type of a team is this? Hammer Bro. and Blooper return with the Hammer Orb! Using it allows them to whack any opponent to get 3 coins! - Strong Stamp * - Can't be used in Story Mode. Unlockable Team - Special Orb - Description - How to Unlock *Petey & Wiggler* - Goop Orb - The flowery two came to party. If you can unlock them, using the Goop Orb will make any opponent lose a turn! - Beat Yoshi's Forest in Story Mode. *Baby Mario & Baby Luigi* - Chomp Orb - The babies may be young, but they're great partiers! With the Chomp Orb, they can snatch 10-30 coins, or up to 3 Stars from an opponent! Unless they have a bone orb... - Beat Baby Park in Story Mode. *E. Gadd & King Boo* - Vacuum Orb - The only reason these two are working together is because there was no one else left. They can use the Vacuum Orb to suck up coins from opponents. Beat Boo Mansion in Story Mode. *Shrumba & Toadsworth* - Any Orb! - What?! They can be played as?! They can take anyone else's orbs, but may be hard to unlock... - Unlock every minigame, every character (except these two) and both secret boards. * - Can't be used in Story Mode. Power Stamps The source of Shrumba's festival's power, all of the default characters have a Power Stamp that attributes to them. In board events, their stamp may come in handy or cause harm. Stamps can not be used in Story Mode or if you mix a team (I.E. Bowser + Mario). Stamp - Good - Bad - Team *Heroic Stamp - If defeated by a boss, you might try again... - If attacked by Bowser Jr., you might get double the consequence... - Mario Bros. *Beautiful Stamp - If you're attacked by Bowser Jr., he might have second thoughts... - Item Shops might raise their price... - Pretty Princesses *Helpful Stamp - Board Events might not bother you... - Board Events might not help you... - Dino Duo *Cute Stamp - You might get a cheaper price at Item Shops... - Bowser Jr. might take advantage of you... - Shroomers *Evil Stamp - Bowser Jr. won't attack you... - You might not be able to buy items... - Koopa Krew *Hungry Stamp - Item Shops might give you 2 for 1... - Bowser Jr. might take all of your Orbs... - Jungle Team *Greedy Stamp - Bowser Jr. might not be able to take your items... - Item Shops might triple their price... - Wario Bros. *Confusing Stamp - Item Shops might give you something free... - Board Events will always harm you... - Confusing Creeps *Scary Stamp - Bowser Jr. might not attack you... - Item Shops might not sell you anything... - Boo Crew *Dark Stamp - Bowser Jr. might not attack you... - Board Events will always harm you... - Shadow Workers *Strong Stamp - Bowser Jr. might not attack you... - Item Shops might double their prices... - Inky Bros. Modes Peach's Castle (Story Mode) Hosted by Shrumba. When you enter Peach's Castle for the first time, Shrumba will welcome you to the festival and it will show all of the default playable characters (except Bowser, Koopa Kid, Koopa and Kamek) participating in minigames. He then introduces the "Power Stamps", which power the festival. It zooms out to reveal Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Koopa Kid watching them party angrily, as they were not invited. Koopa Kid asks if they can cause havoc, which Bowser agrees to. Bowser Jr. and Koopa Kid then hop into each of their own Clown Copters and begin dropping Bob-Ombs onto the castle. The playable characters will dodge, but, along with Shrumba, are hit and launched away. Yoshi and Birdo land in Yoshi's Forest, Toad and Toadette land in Baby Park, Boo and Red Boo land in Boo Mansion, Peach and Daisy land in Ice Pit, Wario and Waluigi land in Water Pit and DK and Shy Guy land in Fire Pit. Shrumba lands next to Yoshi and Birdo and asks if they've seen Mario and Luigi or the Power Stamps. The dinos shake their heads and Shrumba leaves to search for the bros.. Yoshi and Birdo then meet Pink Birdo, who explains what Bowser has been doing to the forest. In Baby Park, Baby Mario tells the Toads that Bowser is attacking there, in Boo Mansion, Black Boo is telling the Boos that Bowser is attacking there, in Ice Pit, Penguru is telling the Princesses that Bowser is attacking there, in Water Pit, Cheep-Cheep is telling the Warios that Bowser is attacking there and in Fire Pit, Podoboo is telling DK and Shy Guy that Bowser is attacking there. The six teams nod, agreeing to save the worlds. When the six teams all arrive at Darkness Pit, Shrumba is there waiting for them. None of them have managed to find the Mario Bros., which causes them to panic. Toadsworth flies in on what looks like a miniature version of Peach's plane and reveals that Mario & Luigi had landed in his house and he had been chasing Shrumba the entire time. Shrumba explains what has happened and the Mario Bros. set off to stop Bowser once and for all. Shrumba's Hut (Party Mode) Same as other Party Modes, no introduction. Toad House (Store) You can buy things in Toad House from Toadsworth. A list of them: *Extra Hard - Allows you to set CPUs in Party Mode as Extra Hard. - Costs 300 Mario Party Points. *Minigame Mode - Allows you to play Minigame Mode. - Costs 300 Mario Party Points. *Petey & Wiggler - Allows you to play as Petey & Wiggler. Only after beating Yoshi Forest. - Costs 500 Mario Party Points. *Shrumba & Toadsworth - Allows you to play as Shrumba and Toadsworth. Only after unlocking all others. - Costs 1,000 Mario Party Points. *Konga Island - Allows you to play on Konga Island in Party Mode. - Costs 1,000 Mario Party Points. *Voices - Allows you to listen to sound effects by all of the playable characters. - Costs 300 Mario Party Points. *Shrumba Doll - A souveneir. If you say "Party!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will dance shortly. - Costs 100 Mario Party Points. *Clown Copter - A souveneir. If you say "Attack!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will take off shortly before coming back down. - Costs 100 Mario Party Points. *Rain Switch - A souveneir. If you say "On!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will cause water to fall on top of it. - Costs 100 Mario Party Points. *Chain Chomp - A souveneir. If you say "Good!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will begin barking. - Costs 100 Mario Party Points. *King Boo - A souveneir. If you say "Wah!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will begin laughing evilly. - Costs 100 Mario Party Points. *Bumpty - A souveneir. If you say "Wheeee!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will act as if it's belly sliding. *Blooper - A souveneir. If you say "Splash!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will begin spraying ink. *Angry Sun - A souveneir. If you say "Growl!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will begin dropping Fire Snakes. *Bowser Doll - A souveneir. If you say "Ha!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will begin growling and stomping. *Party Monkey - A souveneir. If you say "Star!" into the 3DS mic while viewing it or during the parade, it will begin hopping up and down and clapping. Parade After you've bought at least two of the Souveneirs, you can watch a parade, in which all of your souveneirs will slide past you, allowing you to look at what you've bought and use all of their features. Mario's Pad (Minigame Mode) Minigame Mode is hosted by the five Mushroom Retainers: Wolley, Ivan, Jayde, Violet and Nat. There are 5 modes: Freeplay, hosted by Wolley, Step it Up, hosted by Ivan, Pit-Cross, hosted by Jayde, Boss Brawl, hosted by Violet and finally Minigame Shop, hosted by Nat. Freeplay This is hosted by Wolley. 1-4 Players. All Minigames. You can play any minigames you have played in Party/Story Mode or bought here. Step it Up This is hosted by Ivan. 1-4 Players. All Minigames. You play randomly picked minigames that you have unlocked and when you win you go up 1 Step. When you get to the top of the stairwell, you win. Pit-Cross This is hosted by Jayde. 2/4 Players. 4-Player/Duel Minigames. You pick 4-Player or Duel, then play randomly picked minigames from that genre. Every time you win a minigame you can place a square anywhere on the pit for your path. Whoever's path is finished first wins. Boss Brawl This is hosted by Violet. Unlockable. 1 Player. Boss Minigames. You see how many boss minigames you can beat (in a random order) in 10 minutes. To unlock, you must beat Story Mode. Minigame Shop This is hosted by Nat. 1 Player. No minigames. You can buy retro minigames with MP Points, plus one extra Boss Minigame. *Toad Bandstand - Mario Party 2 - 2 vs. 2 - 30 MP Points *TOAD in the Box - Mario Party 2 - 4 Player - 30 MP Points *Move to the Music - Mario Party 2 - 1 vs. 3 - 30 MP Points *Coney Island - Mario Party 5 - 4 Player - 50 MP Points *Big Top Drop - Mario Party 5 - 1 vs. 3 - 50 MP Points *Defuse or Lose - Mario Party 5 - 2 vs. 2 - 50 MP Points *Bob-Ombs Away - Mario Party 8 - 1 vs. 3 - 100 MP Points *Sugar Rush - Mario Party 8 - 2 vs. 2 - 100 MP Points *Mosh Pit Playroom - Mario Party 8 - 4 Player - 100 MP Points *Cruel K. Rool - Mario's 3D Party - Boss - 5,000 MP Points - Unlock Konga Island Boards Name - Host - Star Giver - Team from Story Mode - Boss - Board Type - Difficulty *Yoshi's Forest - Pink Birdo - Pink Birdo - Yoshi & Birdo - Petey & Wiggler - Jungle - * *Baby Park - Baby Mario - Baby Luigi - Toad & Toadette - Chain Chomp - Park - ** *Boo Mansion - Black Boo - Green Boo - Boo and Red Boo - King Boo - Horror - *** *Ice Pit - Penguru - Penguru - Peach & Daisy - Angry Sun - Snowfield - **** *Water Pit - Cheep-Cheep - Big Bertha - Wario & Waluigi - Koopa Kid - Underwater - ***** *Fire Pit - Podoboo - Podoboo - DK & Shy Guy - Bowser Jr. - Volcanic - ******** *Darkness Pit - Shrumba - Toadsworth - Mario & Luigi - Bowser - Cavern/Volcanic/Castle/Horror - ********** - Unlockable *Konga Island - Diddy Kong - Funky Kong - None - King K. Rool - Jungle/Island - * - Unlockable Other Characters Bosses Name(s) - Board - Boss Minigame *Petey & Wiggler - Yoshi's Forest - Flower Power *Chain Chomp - Baby Park - Soap It! *King Boo - Boo Mansion - Freekoin *Angry Sun - Ice Pit - Bumpin' Bumpties *Koopa Kid - Water Pit - Cheap Cheeps *Bowser Jr. - Fire Pit - Podo-Bounce *Giga Bowser, Koopa Kid & Bowser Jr. - Darkness Pit - Superstar Battle! Enemies Characters who compete with you during Story Mode and which Power Stamp they give you. Team - Board - Goal - Power Stamp *Petey & Wiggler - Yoshi's Forest - Get 2 Stars before Petey & Wiggler! - Helpful Stamp *Baby Bowser & Kamek - Baby Park - Find Toadie's hideout and get the Star before Baby Bowser & Kamek! - Cute Stamp *Dry Bowser & Mummipokey - Boo Mansion - Collect the Flashlights before Dry Bowser & Mummipokey collect 5 Ztars! - Scary Stamp *Bumpty & Freezie - Ice Pit - Collect 200 Coins before Bumpty & Freezie! - Beautiful Stamp *Gooper Blooper & Boss Bass - Water Pit - Get to dry land before Gooper Blooper & Big Bertha! - Greedy Stamp *Goomba 1 & Goomba 2 - Fire Pit - Get 10 Stars before 20 Turns are up! - Hungry Stamp *Koopa Kid & Bowser Jr. - Darkness Pit - Find the Star Chest before Koopa Kid & Bowser Jr.! - Heroic Stamp Hosts *Shrumba - Main host of the game. He hosts Peach's Castle (Story Mode) and Shrumba's Hut (Party Mode), as well as the host of Darkness Pit. *Toadsworth - Host of Toad House (Shop) and Toad Town (Extras Mode), as well as the Star Giver in Darkness Pit. *Wolley, Ivan, Jayde, Violet and Nat - Hosts of Mario's Pad (Minigame Mode). They are, in actuality, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple and Brown Toads. *Pink Birdo - A different Birdo, Star giver in Yoshi's Forest and main host of the board. *Red Birdo - Appears on a ? Space in Yoshi's Forest. She works with Bowser and will blast you back to start, also removing 10 coins from your bank. *Blue Birdo - Appears on a ? Space in Yoshi's Forest. She controls the rain level in the forest and if it begins raining, you will only be able to move half of what you roll (so 1 is void). *Baby Mario - Main Host of Baby Park. *Baby Luigi - Star Giver of Baby Park. *Baby Peach - Appears on a ? Space in Baby Park. She will give you 20 coins, enough to buy a Star. *Baby DK - Appears on a ? Space in Baby Park. He will give you the special Banana Orb, but after being used on that specific ? Space, he will be replaced by Baby Peach and will move somewhere else. He also appears on a ? Space in Konga Island, where he does something similar. *Baby Wario - Appears on a ? Space in Baby Park, though only in Story Mode, as he replaces Baby Bowser. He takes 20 coins from you, or at least as many as you have if you have less then 20. *Baby Bowser - Appears on a ? Space in Baby Park, though only in Party Mode, as he replaces Baby Wario. He takes 20 coins from you, or at least as many as you have if you have less then 20. *Black Boo - Main Host of Boo Mansion. *Green Boo - Star Giver of Boo Mansion, also appears on the only ? Space where he steals Stars from other players, gives you Ztars or sometimes starts a Battle Minigame. *Penguru - Star Giver and Main Host of Ice Pit. He also hosts all of the ? Spaces, where he gives you 50 coins. *Cheep-Cheep - The Main Host of Water Pit. *Big Bertha - The Star Giver of Water Pit, also hosts the ? Spaces, where she eats you and takes 30 coins. *Podoboo - The Main Host and Star Giver of Fire Pit, also hosts the ? Spaces, where he will give you a free Star if Angry Sun has stolen one. *Angry Sun - Hosts the ? Spaces, alternating with Podoboo, where he will steal a Star which will later be given to someone by Podoboo if they land on that ? Space. *Diddy Kong - Main Host of Konga Island. *Funky Kong - Star Giver on Konga Island. *Dixie Kong - Hosts a ? Space on Konga Island. She will try to snatch one of your Stars, but if you have the Banana Orb from Baby DK or are playing as DK and/or Shy Guy, she will not. *Tiny Kong - Hosts a ? Space on Konga Island. She will give you the special Coconut Orb, which will distract Party Monkeys that sneak up on you. *Party Monkeys - Host a ? Space on Konga Island. They will try to steal 2 Stars from you, but if you have the Coconut Orb from Tiny Kong, they will not. Minigames Main Article: Mario's 3D Party/Minigames Boss Flower Power *Enemy: Petey & Wiggler *Rules: Pick the Fire Flower out of the garden of Flowers and roast Petey & Wiggler! *Controls: Move (Circle Pad) Pluck (A) Throw Fireball (B) *Tips: If you find a rare Ice Flower, it will instantly defeat the boss! But it only has one ammo... *Tips 2: If Petey and Wiggler find a Fire Flower first, they will blast you! You have the same amount of HP, so be careful! *Boss HP: 30 (each) *You HP: 30 Soap It! *Enemy: Chain Chomp *Rules: Fire the soap gun at Chain Chomp to clean and calm him! *Controls: Move left and right (Circle Pad left and right) Fire (A) *Tips: Holding A will fire faster, but you'll run out of ammo a lot quicker and it will take longer to refill *Tips 2: If you take too long, Chain Chomp will bite you! You can only be bitten 3 times, so careful! *Boss HP: 30 *You HP: 3 Freekoin *Enemy: King Boo *Rules: Find the fake Coin! It's really King Boo! *Controls: Pick Coin (Circle Pad left and right) Punch (A) *Tips: If you take too long, King Boo will attack you. You have 10 HP, so be careful. *Tips 2: King Boo will be a little off color and won't spin as fast. It should be easy to find him if you're observant. *Boss HP: 50 *You HP: 10 Bumpin' Bumptys *Enemy: Angry Sun *Rules: Fling the Bumptys up at Angry Sun! *Control: Move (Circle Pad) Grab Bumpty (Hold A) Toss (Release A) *Tips: Angry Sun tosses Fire Snakes at you. If they hit a Bumpty, the Bumpty will be vaporized. You only have 5, so protect them! *Tips 2: The Fire Snakes hurt you if they touch you! *Boss HP: 3 *You HP: 30 Cheap Cheeps *Enemy: Koopa Kid *Rules: Run across the bridge and don't get caught by Koopa Kid's fire breath! *Controls: Dodge Fireball (Circle Pad left and right) Jump over Cheep Cheep (A) *Tips: Koopa Kid won't jump over the Cheep Cheeps! If you're not hit, he will be! *Tips 2: If you're hit by a Fireball, you lose 5 HP! If you're hit by a Cheep Cheep, you lose 3! *Boss HP: 15 *You HP: 15 Podo-Bounce *Enemy: Bowser Jr. *Rules: Use your Tennis Racket to swat the Podoboos at Bowser Jr.! *Controls: Swing Racket (A) Move (Circle Pad) *Tips: After awhile, Bowser Jr. will get tired and miss a Podoboo! *Tips 2: The longer you survive, the more Podoboos to hit! *Boss HP: 30 *You HP: 30 Superstar Showdown! *Enemy: Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Koopa Kid *Rules: Avoid the fireballs from Bowser Jr. and Koopa Kid as you fight Bowser! *Controls: Move (Circle Pad) Punch (B) Jump (A) Ground Pound (A+R/L) Kick (A+B) *Tips: You must avoid Bowser's punches, kicks and Ground Pounds at the same time as Bowser Jr. and Koopa Kid's fireballs! *Tips 2: Bowser's pounds do 10 HP, punches do 5 HP, kicks do 3 HP and the Kids' fireballs do 5 HP! *Boss HP: 100 *You HP: 50 Cruel K. Rool *Enemy: King K. Rool *Rules: Blast K. Rool's balls-and-chains back at him until he dies! *Controls: Move (Circle Pad left and right) Fire Rifle (A) *Tips: Hit both balls on the chain or it won't go far enough! *Tips 2: Blasting the chain does no good, the balls will just home in on you and are invincible! *Boss HP: 50 *You HP: 50 *'NOTE:' This boss minigame can only be accessed after buying it within the Minigame Store and is played everytime you get a star from that point on. Gallery ''Main Article: Mario's 3D Party/Gallery '' Group Art marioshrumbabowser.png|Group art of Mario, Shrumba, Bowser, Star and Ztar. ga3ds.png|Group art including Mario, Shrumba, Bowser, Wolley, Dry Bones, Buzzy Beetle, Toad, Boo, Luigi, Red Boo, Nat, Bob-Omb, Star, Ztar and Star Rod. ga3ds2.png|Group art with Nat, Red Boo, Luigi, Bob-Omb, Boo, Toad, Buzzy Beetle, Dry Bones and Wolley. kongcrew3ds.png|Four of the six Kongs from this game: Diddy, DK, Funky and Dixie. ga3ds3.png|Group art with the Kong Crew added in. Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Party Series